matrixfandomcom-20200222-history
Tank
| }} Tank was the operator onboard the Nebuchadnezzar. He was born naturally in Zion, brother to Dozer and Zee, and died young, sometime between his final appearance in The Matrix and the start of The Matrix Reloaded, of unspecified causes. He is succeeded in his shipboard duties by Link. Tank is played by Marcus Chong. Tank's muscular body makes him feel like he's tough as a tank, hence the reason he named himself Tank. Biography The Search for The One The smiling Tank, standing next to his brother, is first introduced to Neo (and the audience) by Morpheus during a brief tour of the Nebuchadnezzar. Tank assists with prepping Neo and jacking him into the Construct for a full briefing on the state of the world. Tank shows great zeal and enthusiasm concerning life in Zion and the legends surrounding the One. The day after Neo fully regains consciousness following his extraction, Tank is given charge of his basic training using neural interactive software. He also shows something of a rebellious streak, postponing "operational programs" he claims are "boring", and starting with martial arts lessons instead. He then marvels at Neo's stamina as the recruit learns ten hours' worth of simulated, hand-to-hand combat styles with no breaks. After Morpheus takes over the training process, Tank continues to oversee the goings-on in the Sparring program, Jump program, and the Agent training program, loading and pausing them on command. He works despite distraction when Mouse touches a display after leading in spectators. Tank appears to be trying not to get his hopes up about the possibility that Neo is The One, saying "no one ever makes the first jump." Cypher's Betrayal When Cypher stages his one-man mutiny, he attacks Tank with a Lightning rifle, seemingly wounding him and killing his brother, Dozer, and then proceeds to kill fellow crew-members Apoc and Switch by disconnecting them from the Matrix. Just when the assailant is doubting that "some kind of a miracle" will thwart his gambit, Tank recovers enough to kill him with the lightning rifle, which Cypher carelessly discarded near Tank's body. Tank jacked out Neo and Trinity and discussed about their plans for the captured Morpheus. The Daring Rescue .|left]] With over half of the crew dead and Morpheus captured by Agents, Tank makes the difficult decision to sacrifice him by disconnection. He makes a funereal apology, saying the great captain was "like a father" to him, and prepares to remove the plug from his head. Neo stops him and urges that a rescue mission be attempted instead. Tank ultimately agrees and performs his usual duties in assisting as Neo and Trinity attempt to rescue Morpheus. He supplies "lots of guns", as required by Neo, and assists them in locating an Exit after Morpheus is freed from captivity. He then watches in awe as Neo's death reverses and finds his faith in The One validated. Death It is unclear if Tank's death was the result of the severe wound he sustained from the energy bolt, or of unrelated causes. Regardless, he is deceased by the time of The Matrix Reloaded, with his place as operator filled by his brother-in-law, Link, who is married to Tank's sister Zee. de:Tank ja:タンク ru:Тэнк Category:Males Category:Resistance Characters Category:Zionites Category:Operators Category:Deceased Characters Category:The Matrix Category:The Matrix: Path of Neo Category:Characters Category:Characters in The Matrix Category:Characters in The Matrix: Path of Neo